Worst Kids Cartoons
Honorable Mentions Quotes *''"It's time to rummage through the absolute worst animated trash our young friends have EVER had to sit through. Generally aimed at the under 6, these cartoons are overly-pandering, sickly-sweet, or vapid enough to drive the kids and the parents to madness."'' -''His introduction to the video.'' * PhantomStrider: ''"The plot is simple to a fault: Our seven-year-old Latina friend travels the world with her monkey, Boots."'' Boots: ''"I'm Boots!"'' PhantomStrider: ''"But the sheer amount of repetition and SLOW talking is more likely to send your child insane than entertain them."'' Diego: "Juma is an animal rescuer like us!" PhantomStrider: "(slow, silly voice) What I've never figured out is why everyone in Dora's world talks like this! (normal voice) Apparently the creators think: '(slow, silly voice) If all the characters talk in these bizarre intonations and inflections, children will understand them better.' (normal voice) Some people CLAIM it's educational, but the funny part is, many parents claim otherwise. For example, in a 23-minute episode, Dora might devote a massive 16 seconds of that episode to teaching kids how to count to eight...twice. And Dora will be sure to ask the kids at home to YELL the answer at their TV screens to whatever vapid nonsense question she just asked." Dora: ''"That's a big fish..."'' Boots: ''"With wings!"'' PhantomStrider: A fish with wings?! "The one thing you can guarantee Dora will teach, though is Spanish." Dora: "Hola!" "Hola, soy Dora!" "Hola!" "Hola!" PhantomStrider: ''"She teaches Spanish every episode without fail. I always found it kind of suspicious, really. Maybe Dora's trying to increase the Puerto Rico tourism industry by teaching young kids Spanish."'' Unnamed person: "Well, maybe Dora's a secret member of the Skull and Crossbones society and is planning to force everyone into speaking Spanish to undermine English as the language of global trade." PhantomStrider: "Yeah! Of course! How could I not see it before? That must be it!...Or maybe it's just a pile of crap." Unnamed person: "It is pretty awful." PhantomStrider: "It's bad." Unnamed person: "Utter crap." PhantomStrider: ''"Dora is painfully repetitive, uneducational, irritating, and possibly trying to help Puerto Rico take over the world."'' -''His review on Dora the Explorer.'' *'PhantomStrider:' "When evil Caillou is on screen, the episodes mostly consist of watching cringeworthy temper tantrums. Caillou's refusal to share, and taking a little too much pleasure in being cruel to his sister. Maybe if Caillou was 2 instead of 4, I'd buy this, but I just don't see the benefit of watching continually showing young viewers temper tantrums, and his parent caving to it. Even if this is an accurate depiction of your average 4 year old, generally this behavior is NOT welcome by parents. It wouldn't be so bad if there was some repercussions to his rotten behavior. But his parents are so mellow, you'd swear they were high on drugs half the time. And creepily enough, I'm not the only one to notice this. There are reports from parents about how their childrens' behavior changes after they've watched Caillou. Apparently, their kids start to emulate Caillou's impatience, temper tantrums, and general lack of manners. Well, at least they don't shave their heads bald and grow dots for eyes." -''His review on Caillou. '' *'PhantomStrider:' "Jeebus! I really hope there is some kid out there who LIKES this cartoon, or at least finds it tolerable, because the amount the rest of us have suffered through this cartoon on Nickelodeon had better be worth it. The voices! The music! The visualz!" ''-His introduction to his Fanboy & Chum Chum review. '' Trivia *5th time he reviews Breadwinners (excluding as dishonorable mentions). #Puts it at #8 in Worst Cartoons of All Time (November 21, 2015). #Puts it at #2 in Worst Nickelodeon Shows (January 14, 2016). #Puts it at #3 in Worst Modern Cartoons (April 12, 2016). #Puts it at #4 in Worst American Cartoons (October 29, 2016). *2nd time he uses a list to summarize a cartoon's flaws. 1st time with Foodfight! in Worst Animated Movies. *''Fanboy & Chum Chum'' and Breadwinners were on the list because despite not being specifically designed for preschoolers, they're near the age demographic as SpongeBob. **Plus, his rule was for the cartoons designed for children ages 7 and under, and those two shows are for a 7 year old demographic. **Although, this did have some people comment on the fact that his list was just about preschool-related shows, and both Fanboy & Chum Chum and Breadwinners do not fall into that category. *2nd time he reviews Caillou. 1st time being in Worst Canadian Cartoons (July 9, 2016). Though last time he talked about how sappy it was, this time he talked about how unlikable the main character was and how the show actually influenced young toddlers to behave just as bratty as Caillou (especially since Caillou's parents never discipline or even scold him for his tantrums). *This is the 1st time he reviews Peppa Pig. 2nd time being Top 5 Cartoons I Hate That Everyone Likes: Part 2 (June 26, 2017). Category:Top 6's Category:Peppa Pig Category:Caillou Category:Fanboy & Chum Chum Category:Breadwinners Category:Worst Category:Kids Category:List of Hell